


El Maestro

by RosaMcCoy



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Master POV, No Beta, OCC - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 11:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11462208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaMcCoy/pseuds/RosaMcCoy
Summary: Au: El Maestro viaja con el Doctor mal resumen





	El Maestro

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes no son míos solo la trauma.
> 
> es mi primer fic del Maestro con el 12 Doctor espero que les guste.
> 
> lamento si hice occ los personajes, y las ortografias y gramaticales no tengo beta. 
> 
> Feliz Cumpleaños John Simm

Es increíble cómo fue que acabe aquí prisionero del Doctor en su TARDIS, ya se que hecho daño y matado a muchísima gente por dominar el mundo y espere que el Doctor me matará, pero en su lugar me tiene con el en su TARDIS, encerrado en una habitación especial que solo el Doctor pueda entrar y que yo no pueda salir.

Suspiro mientras me acuesto en la cama pensando en el Doctor, desde que éramos unos niños siempre quise llamar la atención de Theta, pero sabia que era imposible aunque fuéramos los mejores amigos, el no se fijaba en mi más que nuestra amistad, yo en aquel entonces sentía una enorme atracción fuerte hacia Theta, pero sabia que el no se daba cuenta de mis emociones y solo me sonreía cuando íbamos a explorar nuestro hogar.

Después de eso vino los tambores y eso fue que destruyo por completo nuestra amistad, aparte de que el se fue y me dejó solo allí lo único que deseaba era destruir todo lo que venía en frente, desde planetas hasta el propio Doctor, ocultando mi amor por el por este odio que sentía por el, por décadas.

Hasta qué pasó lo de Valiant, cuando estuve a punto de triunfar, el Doctor tenía un plan bajo la manga y destruyo mis planes dejándome casi muerto hasta que decidió llevarme a su nave y cuidar de mi.

Bueno aquí estoy llevo aproximadamente como dos meses estando encerrado en esta habitación, el Doctor viene a traerme comida y estar conmigo haciéndome platica, pero yo no le dirijo la palabra desde el día que me desperté aquí y le reclame de por qué me trajo en contra de mi voluntad que prefería morir antes de ser su prisionero, pero el me dijo que no podía hacerlo, que estaría conmigo para siempre para cuidarme y para encontrar la cura de los tambores que cada vez se me hacen insoportable escucharlos en mi cabeza, que eso también hizo que destruyera todo a mi pasó para detener esos malditos tambores.

Se que tengo todavía sentimientos profundos por el Doctor, pero el nunca lo sabrá aunque tenga que estar viviendo en contra de mi voluntad con el, aunque una cierta parte de mi mente está contenta por estar cerca del Doctor.

Estaba metido en mis pensamientos, hasta que escucho de nuevo los sonidos de los tambores en mi cabeza de inmediato llevo mis manos a mi cabeza y comienzo a gritar histéricamente para que pare, odio cuando me vienes estos sonidos que suenan y no paran, hacen que grite desesperación para que desaparezcan o que pueda perder la conciencia con tal de no sentir este maldito dolor que me poco a poco me consume por completo.

No sé cuanto estuve así en el completo dolor que no sentí como unos brazos me ocultaron en un fuerte pecho, levanto la mirada para ver a Theta mirándome con mucha preocupación en sus ojos azules, yo trato de apartarme no quería su lastima, pero su agarre fue firme y no me soltó me abrazo más a él, yo llevo mis manos a su traje negro y lo aprieto fuerte, hasta que por fin veo puntos negros en mis ojos, para perder la conciencia lo último que escucho es llamando mi nombre después de eso estoy en la tranquila oscuridad.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve en paz en la oscuridad, hasta que siento unos dedos en mi cabello y eso hizo que abriera los ojos, lo primero que veo son los ojos preocupados de Theta, luego me fijo en mi alrededor y estoy en la enfermería conectado a unas máquinas yo suspiro frustrado, por qué no era la primera vez que me venían esos dolores tan intensos en mi cabeza con esta sería la quinta vez que despertaba aquí con el doctor mirándome preocupado por mi bienestar.

\- Koschei que bueno que ya despertaste tremendo susto que me metiste – dijo con voz intranquila, yo solo lo miro un segundo antes de voltear mi cara hacia la pared y escucho como suspira – Para cuando vas a dirigirme la palabra ya llevas dos meses conmigo ya es tiempo que me digas algo, lo que sea – dijo con voz triste y si me volteaba a ver veía sus ojos de perro abandonado.

\- Hasta que me dejes ir – conteste con voz ronca si apartar mi mirada hacia la pared.

\- Ya sabes que no puedo hacer eso y bien lo sabes Maestro – contestó serio.

\- Entonces no te hablaré ahora déjame solo – conteste enojado y trató de cerrar los ojos y fingir quedar dormido.

\- Déjate de comportarte como un niño, lo que hice es para salvarte en que los demás te asesinarán eso era lo que querías – gritó y yo volteo para ver que su mirada era de ira cuando nos enfrentamos ese día en el Valiant aunque ahora es una regeneración más vieja a su anterior regeneración.

\- Yo no pedí para que me salvaras yo quería morir Doctor, pero claro tu no me dejarías morir no es así, tú como siempre salvaras a todos y eso incluyéndome a mí – conteste gritando al igual que el – Hazme el favor de matarme y listo se que en el fondo lo deseas – continúe diciendo y en el fondo de mi corazón se rompía en pedazos por decir aquello, pero era lo mejor así o iba sufrir por los dolores de los tambores y el rechazo del doctor por mis sentimientos.

\- Pues yo no mataré, al que fue y es todavía mi mejor amigo se que en el fondo de ti todavía me quieres como amigo Koschei, no voy a dejar que te destruyas a ti mismo y si tengo que amarrarte lo haré - siguió gritando yo lo miro enfurecido aunque en mi interior sienta esa alegría de que todavía Theta me considere su amigo.

\- No me hagas reír en serio todavía piensas que soy tu amigo, después de que esclavizo a todo el mundo tú aún así me quieres como tu amigo nunca cambias Doctor – reí histéricamente en seguida noto sus manos en mi rostro para que lo vea fijamente.

\- Se que lo que hiciste por un motivo, puede ser los sonidos de los tambores, pero hay algo más que me estás ocultando y lo quiero saber qué es, que hizo para que mi mejor amigo se convirtiera en un ser tal cruel – dijo volviendo su voz suave.

\- Jamás lo sabrás Doctor así que largo quiero descansar – me aparte de el y volteo otra vez mi cabeza en la pared y cierro los ojos ignorándolo.

\- Pues algún día me lo dirás, yo no quiero perderte Maestro eres mi mejor amigo – dijo y avanzó hasta la puerta por fin saliendo de la habitación.

Yo abro los ojos y trato desesperadamente que no salgan lágrimas en mis ojos, no podía creer lo que escuchaba aún después de todo el daño que he hecho, Theta trata de salvarme de mí mismo no me lo merezco y mucho menos no soy digno de su amistad, ya sé que el no me amara y no soy merecedor de que lo haga, soy un monstruo que por culpa de los tambores soy como soy, por eso ya no quería vivir en parte por los sonidos de los tambores y sobre todo por el Doctor que siempre se ha preocupado por mi y como yo le pago gritándole y apartándolo de mi vida.

No sé cuánto pensé en todo lo que ha hecho el Doctor por mi y mi auto desprecio que caí dormido agotado soñando que por fin encontrará un paz en mi ser.

Cuando despierto de nuevo ahora me encontraba de nuevo en mi habitación ya no estaba en la enfermería, quizás el Doctor vio que ya no iba a sufrir otro ataque, me trajo de vuelta a la habitación suspiro miro en frente de la mesa que había algo de comida y un refresco me paro despacio de la cama y voy a la mesa para comer.

Estaba terminando de comer hasta que la puerta de mi habitación se abre y entra el Doctor mirándome raro y una emoción oculta en sus ojos, que hizo que me diera escalofríos.

\- ¿Ahora que sucede Doctor? – pregunté enojado no puedo estar en paz sin la presencia del Doctor.

\- ¿Desde cuándo me amas Koschei’ – ahora el me pregunto yo me quedo en piedra no esperando que el Doctor supiera mi más oscuro secreto.

\- No sé de lo que hablas Doctor – dije serio y comenzando a moverme nervioso sin quitar mi mirada furiosa y no dejar que me viera vulnerable en su presencia.

\- Con que esa fue la razón de la que te volviste así, no es así Koschei estabas enamorado de mi y en cuando me escapé de Gallifrey, no pudiste superarlo de que me fui, si me hubiera dado cuenta de tus sentimientos jamás te hubiera abandonado – continuó diciendo ignorando lo que dije, yo sentía que me iba a dar un ataque no sé cómo demonios averiguo eso.

\- ¿Como lo sabes Doctor? ¿Cómo supiste esto acaso te metiste a en mi mente sin consultármelo? - pregunté enfurecido, lo que me faltaba que se haya metido en mi mente y ahora sepa todos mis sentimientos hacia el, observó cómo trata de acercarse a mí y yo instintivamente doy un paso hacia atrás.

\- No tenía opción Maestro, cuando estabas dormido entre a ver cómo seguías y mire que estabas sufriendo al parecer te dio el ataque de los tambores mientras dormidas y gemías de dolor, yo ya había averiguado como pararlos a costo que tenía que entrar en tu mente y eliminar los sonidos lo único malo era que tenía que ver todos tus recuerdos, cuánto lo siento por todo el daño que te hice en el pasado – siguió diciendo Theta, yo me aparto aterrado como seguía acercándose a mi, no podía creer que el Doctor me haya curado de los tambores al tal precio que tenía que ver atravesar de mi mente y que supiera mi enamoramiento por el.

\- No te me acerques Doctor, y todo lo que vistes es mentira alejarte de mí – conteste gritando y seguí retrocediendo hasta chocar con la pared y me agaché llevando mis rodillas a mi pecho ocultando mi cabeza en ellas, no lo quería ver, escuchar como Theta me rechace no lo soportaría, en seguida noto como unos brazos fuertes me rodean y me abraza a su pecho, yo sé que el Doctor no me escucho y me abrazo a el y yo solo oculto mi rostro en su pecho gritando desesperación al saber que estoy siendo consolando que alguna vez fue mi enemigo mortal.

\- No lo haré nunca más Koschei, más que ahora que yo fui el culpable en convertirte en el Maestro, ahora todo va ser diferente ya lo verás, viajaremos a todas las estrellas que siempre quisimos ir cuando éramos niños lo recuerdas – yo levanto mi cara en su pecho y lo miro con una sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Claro que lo recuerdo Idiota – gruñó y pensando en el pasado cuando éramos unos niños aventureros y ansiosos por salir a explorar el universo y ver todas las estrellas.

\- Vez hay algo por qué luchar y déjame ayudarte a sanarte se que estás herido emocionalmente, pero aquí estoy y nunca te dejaré y sabes por qué – se quedo en silencio y yo solo niego la cabeza confundido y observó cómo me da una pequeña sonrisa antes de continuar – por qué te amo igualmente Koschei solo que no lo dije por qué pensaba que me odiarías diciendo mis sentimientos por eso no te lo confesé, hasta descubrí tus sentimientos, que me dices Maestro me das la oportunidad de hacerte feliz y cuidarte, repararte para que seas el mismo Koschei de antes – termino de decir y yo solo lo miro incrédulo no creyendo lo que me confeso, el también me quiere no lo creía pero sé que sus palabras son verdaderas, ya que el Doctor jamás miente.

\- Como se que no es una mentira todo lo que me dijiste y solo lo haces para burlarte de mí – conteste desconfiado y observó cómo me mira con una mirada cálida que hace que me estremeciera, al ver que si se preocupa por mi.

\- Jamás te mentiría y lo sabes Maestro todo lo que dije es verdad y déjame demostrarte que jamás te haré daño de nuevo confías en mí – me explicó dándome una gran mirada, mientras yo lo observó en sus ojos había una gran determinación en que cumplirá lo que dice y en cierta manera puedo empezar a confiar en el.

\- No sé Doctor no es así tan sencillo después de todo lo que hice tu todavía confías en mí – ahora le pregunte viéndolo y veo que me dedica otra sonrisa, en su rostro.

\- Por supuesto que confío en ti, aparte que fue mi culpa que tú hiciste eso, pero ya eso quedo en el pasado que dices Koschei puedes comenzar en confiar en mí como yo lo hago por ti – me respondió yo lo pienso unos momentos antes de dedicarle una pequeña sonrisa, la primera que tengo desde que estoy aquí con el Doctor.

\- Trataré de hacerlo, no va ser muy fácil que digamos Theta – comente diciendo por primera vez su nombre en voz alta y viendo que la sonrisa del Doctor se hacía más grande si es más posible.

\- Ya veras que con el tiempo ganare tu confianza de nuevo Koschei – me sonrió antes de darme un pequeño beso, que me dejo en shock por unos segundos antes de coresponderle ansioso por ese beso que tanto espere.

\- Eso veremos Doctor, no creo que merezco esto, después del daño que te cause a ti – con esas palabras, el Doctor se aparta y me mira enojado.

\- No digas eso Maestro eso realmente fue la culpa de los tambores que te hicieron así ya no te culpes más – me reprendió el Doctor.

\- No puedo evitarlo, aunque me digas que fue culpa de los tambores, eso no cambia el hecho que te hice sufrir durante todo un año en el Valiant, Doctor a poco no recuerdas que te envejecí y te torture de una manera cruel no sé cómo me puedes perdonar por esto – grite moviéndome frenéticamente de un lado a otro hasta que siento que sus manos me las pone en mis hombros y hace que lo mire a sus ojos azules.

\- Con el tiempo si estuve enojado contigo por lo que hiciste Koschei pero sabía que había una razón para todo eso, y te perdone ese mismo día que volví a ser joven de mi otra regeneración o acaso lo olvidaste – comento y de repente recuerdo ese día cuando me puse vulnerable a saber que mis planes no se hicieron y estaba casi llorando en el suelo y de repente, el Doctor se acercó a mí, estuvo a mi estatura y me abrazo y me repitió esas palabras, solo de acordarme me estremecía, de repente me aparto del Doctor y lo miro enojado.

\- Yo no comprendo de por qué lo hiciste Theta en aquellos momentos, yo no merecía tu perdón después de lo que hice – seguí gritando y sentía que lágrimas de furia y de dolor ya caían en mis mejillas, y enseguida siento los brazos de Doctor que me abrazo con fuerza.

\- Ya te lo dije Koschei, yo estaba enamorado de ti y te iba a perdonarte por cualquier cosa porque eres mi mejor amigo Maestro y siempre te voy a perdonar por todas cosas que hagas por que te amo - me sonrió, pero yo no podía ver que me daba esa mirada tranquilizadora, así que oculto mi cabeza en su pecho, llorando de frustración y que no merecía su perdón, en seguida siento su mano acariciando mi cabello y tratando de tranquilizarme yo solo grito frustrado en su pecho, no comprendía su bondad por mi después de todo el daño que hice.

No se cuánto estuvo abrazarme hasta que por fin me tranquilice y me pude apartar de su pecho para mirarlo y veía como me miraba con una preocupación y amor en sus ojos y comenzaba a limpiar mis lágrimas de mi mejilla antes de darme un beso en mi frente haciendo que me sonroje.

\- ¿Ya estas mejor, Koschei? – me pregunto con suavidad.

\- Si, gracias Theta a pesar de lo que te hice me perdonas y te preocupas por mi – le dije apenado por mi comportamiento de hace minutos que yo normalmente no soy tan vulnerable y mucho menos enfrente del Doctor. 

\- Ya sabes del por qué me preocupo por ti Maestro, y lo haré siempre, pero debes de confiar en mi Koschei por favor – me contesto acercando su boca a la mía.

\- Lo haré Doctor, tratare de confiar en ti – respondí con la respiración agitada por su cercanía.

\- Te Amo, Koschei – con esas palabras sellamos nuestros labios así sellando la promesa que tratare confiar en Theta. 

A pesar de que hice un montón de cosas malas en el pasado, El Doctor me dio otra oportunidad de estar con él, cuando me salvó al borde de la muerte, yo no comprendía el por qué después del todo daño que le hice está enamorado de mi y quiera ayúdame, pero sé que con el tiempo Theta me sanara aunque, yo no lo merezca por todo el daño que hecho, pero sabia que el Doctor no me dejará solo ahora y mucho más que sentíamos el uno contra el otro, le tengo mucho por agradecer sobre todo cuando me curo de los tambores, se que con el tiempo nuestra unión se fortalecerá, por qué cuando dos lazos de señores de tiempos se juntan jamás se romperá y bueno ahora seré el acompañante del Doctor y juntos vamos a explorar las estrellas que juramos cuando éramos niños después de todo tenemos miles de años para explotarlos todos.

Fin


End file.
